


Away

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe, M/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Supportive Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: June 3/2019: bond, catch, animal
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Kudos: 48
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.

One tear fell from his eye as he gave one last look at the McCall’, as he walked away. Animals were treated better than him.

He climbed on his blue jeep; he was disappointed with Scott.

Stiles did not notice Derek sitting next to him looking at him with such pity or was it compassion?

“Where are you going?”

“Away. It’s not like we have a special bond or something.” Stiles replied.

“I thought that we do some catching up. If you want to.” Derek told him and winked at him.

Stiles smiles wildly, “I wouldn’t mind that at all.”


End file.
